Jarlos' First Date
by DescendantsFan94
Summary: Carlos finally asked Jane out on their first date alone, but Jay and Jordan wanted to see how it goes, so they spied on them. How will they're date go? Will Jane officially be Carlos' girlfriend? Will they kiss?


**Author's Note:** Hey guys, this story is all about Carlos and Jane's first date alone, or is it? They happened to be followed by a couple of their friends being nosey, so you might find this hilarious. So sit back and enjoy the reading.

P.S., There's a song from a classic Disney movie that you would know it by heart.

* * *

 **Thursday Night**

One evening, school was over and the sun is setting, which means it was close to dinner time at the cafeteria. Everyone was so excited since tonight's dinner they're having steak, which is one of Auradon Prep's favorite dish for dinner. Jay was psyched for some steak and can't wait until he sinks his teeth into it. He's on his way to his room after he had some R.O.A.R. practice with Lonnie. She was really getting better at her sword skills since she faced Uma and her pirate crew with Ben and their VK friends. He was gonna wash up before he was anything, but when he reaches the door, he had not expected to see what he just witnessed.

It was Carlos, and he was talking to his pillow, like it was a person with Dude watching.

"You see…I was…wonderi…if you wanna.." Carlos kept stuttering all tongue tied.

"Come on, you call that talking?" Dude says.

It's been about a month since Dude ate that truth gummy Mal made for Carlos, but he can still talk.

"You try asking a girl out." Carlos said.

"But you did for Cotillion." Dude reminded him.

"Yeah, but this is gonna be our first date and I don't wanna screw it up when I..kiss her." Carlos said.

"Just don't think about to much and go for it, It's not that hard." Dude said.

"When are you not gonna talk?" Carlos said, even though he said it out of nervousness.

Carlos looks at his pillow again, imagining it's Jane, looking as beautiful as he sees her.

"You look beautiful tonight." Carlos says to it, "And I'm wondering if…you wanna…kiss." Then Carlos dives in and gives his pillow a slow kiss on it, then he heard some clapping and laughing, which made Carlos turned around to see it was Jay.

"I'm so glad I didn't interrupt, hahahahaha." Jay laughs.

Carlos was instantly blushing in embarrassment and throws the pillow at Jay, who's still laughing.

"It's not funny!" Carlos said with a red face.

"It totally is!" Jay said holding his stomach and fell on his bed.

"Low key, it is funny." Dude said.

"It was your idea." Carlos said.

"I know, I just want to see you do it." Dude said then laughed.

Carlos was now double embarrassed from both Jay and Dude as they continued to laugh at him.

"Guys come on!" Carlos said.

Hearing him, Jay and Dude finally starts to calm down.

"Why are you kissing your pillow?" Jay asked smiling.

"Carlos wanted to ask Jane out on their first date alone and he was practicing if they're gonna kiss, which was my idea." Dude said.

"Haha, nice, Dude." Jay said then he and Dude pounded fist to paw.

"Ok, stop enjoying it, I'm nervous here." Carlos said.

"Look man, just be confident, suck it up and get it over with." Jay said.

"Easy for you to say, you're never nervous when it comes to girls." Carlos said sulking.

Jay went to Carlos on his bed and puts his hands on his shoulders, "I know, but Jane likes you, so it's good enough and I'm sure she's waiting for you to ask. And when it's time to kiss, you'll know."

"You think so?" Carlos said after he looks up to Jay.

"I know so, just give it a try and trust your instincts."

"Ok, I will." Carlos said.

"Now I'm gonna get cleaned up, cause it's steak night, yeah!" Jay said before he went to their bathroom.

"Hmm.." Carlos started to daze off.

"Take his advice." Dude said.

"I know." Carlos said.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

The sun is down, which means it's dinner time for the students. Everyone is line up and ready to eat the school's famous steak. Even Jay, who loves to eat more than 3 steaks when he goes for seconds. Speaking of Jay, he, Carlos and Dude are there now, with their steaks in their trays with potato chips and fruit punch in a bottle. They search around the tables for their friends until they saw Mal, Evie, Lonnie and Ben so they went over to them and sit down.

"Hey guys, what's new?" Evie said.

"Boy, I'll tell you.." Jay says.

"Don't!" Carlos said, Jay knowing what he meant.

"I was going to say Carlos is going to ask Jane out." Jay said.

Evie and Lonnie gasped at the news and start giving Carlos advice.

"You have to give her flowers." Lonnie said.

"Or pumpkin perfume, they have it in a shop a few miles from hear." Evie said.

"Woah guys." Carlos said with his hands up, "I'm not trying to make a big gesture."

"Yeah, he should just say 'Jane, will you go out with me?'" Mal said.

"M, Ben did a big gesture for you." Evie said.

"He was under a spell." Mal said.

"From you." Jay said.

"That was a different situation and you know it." Mal said blushing.

"Maybe you wanted Ben to make a gesture back." Jay said grinning.

"Yeah, what about those you flirted with Audrey?" Mal said.

"I don't need to make any gesture to a date." Jay said.

As Mal and Jay continue to argue, Carlos looks in other directions until he sees Jane sitting at another table with Ally, Freddie and Jordan. Carlos quickly decides to go for it and walks up to her while his friends are distracted, with Ben, Lonnie, and Evie trying to stop Mal and Jay's fighting. Carlos' heart was beating fast with every step he took towards his soon-to-be official girlfriend. Jordan looks up from her dinner and saw that Carlos was coming and got on her smirk.

"Here comes your boyfriend, Jane." Jordan said smirking.

"Ooh." Ally and Freddie said then snickers.

"You guys." Jane said blushing.

Carlos finally comes up behind Jane and spoke, "Hey, Jane?"

Jane turns around to see her soon-to-be official boyfriend, "Yeah, Carlos?"

She looks at him with her big blue eyes that makes Carlos weak in the knees, he thought he was gonna pass out, but got over it and focus on his agenda.

"Could we maybe talk somewhere more private?" Carlos said.

"Oh, sure." Jane said then turns to the girls, "I'll be back." Then went off with Carlos out of the cafeteria and into the hall.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Freddie said.

"That he's gonna ask her out on a date?" Jordan said.

"Ooh, this is so exciting." Ally said smiling.

Meanwhile, after Mal and Jay stopped arguing, Evie was the first to notice something's different.

"Hey, where did Carlos go?" Evie said.

"He just disappeared." Mal said.

"Oh, he disappeared alright." Jordan said getting everyone's attention.

Jordan came up to the table with Freddie and Ally, who all have grinning smiles right now.

"Jordan, you know something?" Ben said.

"Carlos just took Jane out into the hall a second ago." Jordan said.

The five at the table gasped then smiled, knowing what's happening.

"He's gonna do it." Lonnie said.

In the hallway, Carlos and Jane are facing each other with Carlos feeling a bit nervous and Jane twiddling her fingers.

"So, Jane. I first wanted to let you know that I had a great time a Cotillion, after the whole Uma thing." Carlos said.

"Yeah, that was a wet moment, hehe." Jane giggled, Carlos joined her.

"So, the next thing I wanted to say..."

"Yes?" Jane said.

"Jane, will you…go on a date with me? This Saturday?" Carlos asked with a sheepish smile.

Jane's eyes got bigger and gasped with huge open smile while covering it with her right hand.

"Really? Like a real date? Just the two of us?" Jane said after she brought her hand down.

"Yeah, I was thinking of like a movie the we get something to eat." Carlos said smiling.

"Wow, Carlos, Yes! I love to!" Jane said.

"You mean it?" Carlos said.

"Of course! I can't wait!" Jane said then hugs Carlos then he hugs her back.

They both kept holding each other with their eyes closed, knowing that their not dreaming, they're embracing for real, like when Carlos asked out Jane the first time. Unknowing to them, Mal, Evie, Jay and the rest of their AK friends are watching them from the entrance at the corner.

"Aww." Ally, Evie and Lonnie said.

"Nice going, buddy." Jay said.

"Guys, we shouldn't spy on them." Ben said smiling.

"Then why are you spying?" Mal smirked at him.

"Well…" Ben starts to blush.

"Guys, there about to come back!" Jordan whispered loudly.

That made everyone made a run to their tables and act like nothing happened. Jane and Carlos separated to go back to where they seated while trying to hide their smiles. Carlos was back in his chair with Mal, Ben, Evie, Lonnie and Jay giving innocent smiles.

"So where you been?" Jay said.

"Yeah, we just notices you were gone for a while." Mal said.

"You were spying on us, were you?" Carlos said with a knowing look.

They all tried to hide their guilty faces when Mal tried to talk.

"What?! No!" Mal shrieked a bit.

"Why would we that?" Evie said, faking be offended.

"Bro, I'm shocked you would even think that, I'm your best friend, I would never…" Jay says but gets interrupted.

"I heard Jordan whisper, she's not really good at it." Carlos said then raised his left eyebrow. "And we heard you running."

Mal and the others were shocked that Carlos already knew, but admits defeat.

"Ok, we were, but it was so cute we couldn't resist watching." Lonnie said.

"It's fine." Carlos insisted.

"So what movie your gonna see?" Ben said.

"This romantic comedy that's coming out this weekend." Carlos said.

"Oh, you mean 'Time Will Tell'? I saw the trailer, and I was instantly hooked." Evie said.

"I heard Jane talking about it and I thought 'why not?'" Carlos said.

"That sounds perfect." Ben said.

"Yeah, way to think of what the lady wants." Jay said while he hit his fish softly at Carlos' shoulder.

"But really, you should give her flowers." Lonnie said.

"I was thinking of that, actually." Carlos said.

"I'll show you where the floral shop is, it's the best one in Auradon." Lonnie said.

"Thanks, Lonnie." Carlos said.

"This is great, Carlos is going on a date." Evie says to Mal.

"About time, right?" Mal said.

* * *

 **Saturday, 7:00 pm**

Jane is currently getting ready for her date with Jordan helping her with her periwinkle halter dress with a pink strap around the waist and a pink bow in the front.

"Tonight's the night." Jordan said tying the top of her dress behind Jane's neck.

"I can't believe it's happening." Jane said.

"But it is and you should be thrilled." Jordan said.

"I am, it's just I'm…so nervous." Jane said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid that I might mess it up." Jane said.

"It doesn't matter if you do, Carlos will look past through it and just sees the girl that he really likes." Jordan said.

"You think?" Jane said.

"My inner genie says so."

Just a few feet from Jane's door, Carlos is walking down the hall in his leather jacket with the cuffs white with black spots. His shirt is black and white checkered and short sleeved. Also, he's sporting black pants with a white painted look on them and black and white high tops. With Carlos, Jay decides to tag along the way there.

"You didn't have to walk me to Jane's dorm room." Carlos said.

"Then who's gonna give you some good advice? You?" Jay grinned.

"What advice?"

"Just play it cool, know when it's the right time to put your arm around her and a real gentlemen always pays of the first date." Jay said.

"I kinda got that part already."

"And don't forget how to kiss her." Jay said.

"Jay!" Carlos said shoving Jay softly while blushing making Jay laugh.

"I'm kidding, but just remember to be yourself." Jay said.

"No problem with that." Carlos said.

They reached the door and before he knocks, he gives the pumpkin flowers he got from the floral store that Lonnie helped him find another good whiff and exhaled.

"I didn't pumpkins comes in flowers." Jay said.

"Lucky me, now get out of here." Carlos said waving Jay off.

"Alright already, but don't forget the breath mints." Jay said giving Carlos breath mints, making Carlos blush once again.

"Seriously?" Carlos said.

"You'll thank me later." And Jay runs off down the hall then turns other direction.

Carlos puts away the mints, hides the flowers and knocks on the door.

Jane and Jordan looks up to the door, knowing it's Carlos on the other side.

"He's here." Jordan singed.

"Ok, I got this." Jane said.

"Oh, don't forget your scarf." Jordan said.

Jordan wants to Jane's bed and gets the pink scarf that goes with Jane's dress and wraps around her shoulder and ties it once.

"Now your ready." Jordan said.

Jane walks up to the door and opens it to see Carlos standing there, who smiled at his date, who looks so beautiful.

"That's a beautiful dress." Carlos said smiling.

"Thanks, I love your jacket." Jane said smiling.

"Here." Carlos pulls the flowers from behind his back and surprises Jane with them.

"Wow. Carlos, those are my favorite flowers." Jane said taking them from Carlos.

"I kinda figured." Carlos said sheepishly.

Jane smells them and really likes the scent with her eyes popping open from the smell.

"These smell wonderful." Jane said.

"I'm glad, so you ready?" Carlos asked.

"Just let me put these away." Jane said and she puts them in her dresser.

"Hey, don't mess it up or I'll find you." Jordan joked to Carlos.

"I'll take good care of her." Carlos said chuckling.

"You better."

"Come on, let's go." Jane said taking Carlos' hand and leads them out of her room.

* * *

 **In the Night Sky**

What would be the best way to get the movies? A limo? A carriage ride? Better, a magic carpet ride. Carlos rented a magic carpet before he got ready for his date. He took some lesson from Jordan, even though it took her 13 times to get her license. Right now, Carlos and Jane are in the sky with stars shining, a nice breeze and a nice view down below.

"Wow, I never thought I get to ride one of these." Jane said amazed.

"Me neither, but I'm glad I rented this." Carlos said.

"Me too." Jane said then leans her head on Carlos' right shoulder.

Carlos was so happy at this moment, he thought of a funny idea.

" _I can show you the whole, shining, shimmering splendid."_ Carlos singed.

Jane realizes what he's doing and started to laugh at the reference.

" _Tell me, princess, when did you last let you heart decide!"_ Carlos said while looking at Jane and smiling.

"What are you doing, hahaha." Jane laughed.

" _I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride."_ Carlos singed.

"This is embarrassing, hehe." Jane said giggling.

" _A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view! No one tells us no or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."_ Carlos sings.

"I can't believe you singed that." Jane said giggling still.

"Come on, you try it." Carlos said.

"What? I don't know." Jane said.

"It's really fun." Carlos said, "I know you have a good voice."

"Well, alright." Jane clears her and begins to belt out the next verse.

" _A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew! But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, but now I'm in a whole new world with you!"_ Jane sings.

" _Now I'm in a whole new world with you."_ Carlos sings.

After that, they both laughed.

"Haha, when'd you come up with that?" Jane asked.

"Just now, thought it was the right time." Carlos said.

"Could've swear Jay came up with that." Jane said.

"Me too." Carlos said.

The two lovers laughed at the idea, and as they were still on the way, another magic carpet was tailing them, but not too far or too close and it has two people on it.

"I can't believe they just sang that song." Jordan said.

"I can't believe you wanted to spy on them." Jay said.

"This way your idea!" Jordan said.

"But you agreed to it." Jay said.

"Ok, so what?!" Jordan said.

"Keep it down, we don't them to hear us." Jay said.

"I was whispering." Jordan said.

"Exactly!" Jay whispered. "You know you're the worst whisperer, I don't even know why I invited you along."

"Cause I know how fly a carpet." Jordan said.

"Even though you failed your driving test the first 12 times." Jay said.

"Hey, that's not important! The 13th time was." Jordan said.

"This is gonna be a long night." Jay said.

* * *

 **Auradon Mall, Movies 7:30**

Carlos already bought their tickets and takes Jane to the concession stand to get a big bucket of popcorn and two large drinks. Jay and Jordan were behind them, buying tickets and watching their friends getting snacks.

"Buy is some popcorn, will ya?" Jordan tells Jay.

"Me? Why not you?" Jay said.

"Didn't you tell Carlos a gentleman pays on the first date?"

"Does it look like we're on a date?" Jay said.

"Fine, how about we split?" Jordan suggested.

"Deal." Jay said.

The two bought the popcorn and drink and quickly follows Carlos and Jane to the theater room where the movie was playing. They're being careful not to be notice and walks to the other side of the chairs and pulls their black hoodies on that Jay got for them to not be noticed. Jay and Jordan watches as Carlos and Jane appears to be enjoying their date so far.

"I can't believe you got us tickets for this movie, I've been dying to see this." Jane said.

"I've always seen you watching the trailer 50 times." Carlos said.

"So I'm obsessed with it, nothing wrong with that, hehe." Jane giggled.

"Didn't say anything, hehe." Carlos laughed.

 **30 Minutes Later…**

A scene on the screen shows a girl waiting in a coffee shop looking at her at the phone for the time. Jane and Carlos were watching every second, though they're still nervous about doing anything else and Jay and Jordan notice the tension.

"Ugh, you can cut the awkwardness with a knife." Jordan said.

"I hear ya, they're not making a move." Jay said.

The movie shows the girl and a guy on a bench in a park with the guy moving his arm around her. Carlos thought he should do the same and pretends to y'all so he can smoothly reach his right arm over Jane's shoulder. Jane was surprised, but also happy about it since she wasn't sure what else to do because this is her first date ever. She eventually leans her head a bit on Carlos' shoulder, which he smiled about.

"Aww." Jordan said.

"Finally, he does something." Jay said, "I thought I was gonna have to tell him what to do."

"And risk blowing our cover? No way, I do not need Jane to be mad me for _your_ stupid idea." Jordan said.

"Which _you_ said yes to." Jay said.

"Wish I didn't have to." Jordan said throwing a popcorn in her mouth.

"Hey, you on the bright side." Jay said.

"What's that?" Jordan said.

"You're with the number 1 athlete." Jay grinned at her while reach his left arm over her shoulders, to Jordan's disgust.

"Your pickup lines are as corny as this movie." Jordan said using her right hand to give Jay his arm back.

"You know they rock." Jay said.

"Ugh." Jordan said rolling her eyes then sipping her soda.

 **After the Movie…**

Carlos and Jane left the movies while laughing about the funny moments they saw.

"Did you remember when that guy on the bike flipped over?" Jane said giggling.

"And everyone flipped over?" Carlos said full on laughing along with Jane.

"All that laughing is making me hungry." Jane said holding her stomach.

"Me too, let's get some dinner." Carlos said.

"Like what?" Jane said.

"I'm thinking Italian, what you think?" Carlos said.

"To be honest, I was hoping for pizza or pasta." Jane admitted.

"Great, off to 'Italy's Garden'!" Carlos said.

He grabs Jane's hand and they both ran with little energy they have. Behind them, Jay and Jordan tries to keep up.

"Why do they have to run? It's not far from here!" Jordan said.

"You just proved that you not as in shape as I am." Jay said running ahead of her.

This got her mad a bit, "Oh yeah?! We'll see!" And Jordan dashes even faster to catch up with Jay.

* * *

 **Italy's Garden**

The place was at least half classy, but not too expensive looking. There were at least 10 tables and 5 booths on each side of the restaurant and Jane and Carlos picked the one close to the center.

"Wow, this place is one of the best at this mall, even there breadsticks are good." Jane said.

"I heard about it, but never been here. Me and Jay always ordered a pizza, sometimes we pick it up from a place next to the school."

"Not tonight you are, you have gotta try the salad, they have the freshest lettuce here." Jane offered.

"I'll give some thought." Carlos said.

"You gonna need it, you don't wanna be flabby for R.O.A.R." Jane giggled.

"You obviously haven't seen me flex." Carlos said while flexing his muscle on his left arm.

Jane laughed at that with Carlos laughing along with her. At one of the booths, Jay and Jordan were watching the giggling lovers and have their menus out open.

"So far, so good." Jay said.

"Yeah, this is turning out better than we thought." Jordan said.

"But still, it's fun to watch." Jay said.

Suddenly, a waiter comes up to Carlos and Jane, taking their order and went off to the kitchen. Then another waiter walked up to Jay and Jordan.

"May I take your order?" The waiter said.

"Just a pizza, pepperoni." Jay said.

"But of course." The waiter got it down on his notepad then makes his way to the back.

"Hey, I didn't get the chance to ask what I want." Jordan said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Like what, a salad?" Jay said.

"No, spaghetti." Jordan said.

"Oh, my bad." Jay apologized.

"Whatever, Jay." Jordan said.

Back to Carlos and Jane, she was having a salad while Carlos was starting on the breadsticks.

"Mmm, I never thought bread could be that delicious." Carlos said.

"Told you so." Jane said then took a bite of her salad.

"I can't wait for the pizza." Carlos said.

"Me neither." Jane said.

"By the way, how's being a cheerleader?" Carlos asked.

"I bit more challenging, but I'm not complaining. I gotta say, it's better than being in the suit of armor out in the sun." Jane admitted.

"You were good, I saw you practiced before." Carlos said.

"Yeah, even Audrey said I'm getting a little better. But honestly, I have you to think." Jane said.

"Really?" Carlos said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't of done this, because you believed in me."

Carlos was blushing but tries to hide it with his smile, "You would've done the same for me, and I noticed the way you watch me with my sword." Carlos said.

Now it was Jane's turn to blush, "Well…I guess you could say I have a type, hehe."

"Me too." Carlos said.

At Jay and Jordan's table, they watched as their friends were smiling at each other.

"They're so cute, it's romantic." Jordan said.

"Yeah, my buddy's got it handled alright." Jay said.

"I still don't get how come you wanted to spy on them." Jordan said.

"Well, honestly I wanted to be there for him just in case he needs my help. He's my best friend after all, I don't know what I'll do without him." Jay said.

"Wow, I had no idea you had a big heart." Jordan said surprised.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Jay said then winked at Jordan, who looks disgusted.

"And the moment's ruined." Jordan said with her hand under her chin and rolled her eyes.

 **30 minutes later**

Carlos and Jane were stuffed and leaned into their chairs a bit, almost half the pizza with pepperoni was gone while Jay's and Jordan's were all gone, even the breadsticks they ordered.

"I'm so full." Jane said.

"Me too." Carlos said.

"You wanna get out of here?" Jane said.

"Sure, lets just wait for the waiter." Carlos said.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go back to my dorm." Jane said.

Jordan has hearing what they said and she almost looked white for a second, "Hey I just readied something."

"What?" Jay said.

"Were by the door, and if Carlos and Jane see us when they walk out, they'll know we were spying on them." Jordan said.

"Oh, you're right, we gotta get out of here." Jay said.

"The waiter isn't isn't back yet." Jordan said.

"I'm just gonna leave the money plus tip, he wont mind, I hope." So Jay puts the money on the table and they crawled away on the floor quietly, but fast. Eventually, they got back up before exiting and runs off to leave the mall, got back on their magic carpet and rode off into the sky.

* * *

 **Auradon Prep**

Carlos and Jane walked back to her room by the door and faced each other.

"I really had a great time tonight." Jane said.

"So did I." Carlos said.

"You think…maybe we could go do this again sometime?" Jane said.

"Yeah, I love that, I think your really amazing, so I was hoping that, I know I asked this before, but…maybe we could be more than friends, officially." Carlos grabbed Jane's right hand with his left hand.

Carlos was thinking about when he asked Jane to Cotillion and asked if they could be more than friends and how excited he was when she said yes.

"Does this answer your question?"

Jane leaned up and kisses Carlos on his lips, and he kisses back and holds her in embrace. It's like 10 seconds past, but to them, it felt like forever, but eventually they let go with smiles on their faces.

"It sure does." Carlos said.

"Call me." Jane said then walked into her room.

With her gone, Carlos said "Yes!" And dances off to his room. He got back to find Jay laying on his bed. Jay was relieved he got back before Carlos did and he had to thank Jordan later. She automatically had the carpet sent back to the rental place and she and Jay raced back in the school, but not without seeing Carlos and Jane's first kiss, with Jordan awed at. Jay got back to his room before Carlos did and tries to act like nothing happened.

"How was your night?" Jay said looking up.

"Great, more than great, we even kissed." Carlos said excitedly.

"That awesome, bro." Jay said.

"Oh and next time, try to be more quiet the next time you and Jordan spy on us." Carlos said then went to their bathroom.

Jay was shocked as he was busted by Carlos then got a text from Jordan.

" _ **Got busted soon as I walked in, you?"**_ Jordan texted.

Jay texted back, _**"Yep."**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you liked it, Carlos and Jane are so cute together, don't you think? If you like it, review it, got some more stories coming up and remember, Have a Wicked Day!


End file.
